Roman Brady
| died = | age = | death cause = | occupation = Deputy Commisioner Salem Police | title = | residence = 334 Sycamore Street Salem, USA | family = Brady family | parents = Shawn Brady Caroline Brady | siblings = Kimberly Brady Kayla Brady Bo Brady Frankie Brady (adopted) Max Brady (adopted) | spouse = Anna Federicks (197?–82) Marlena Evans (1983–94) Kate Roberts (2003–05) | romances = Billie Reed Nicole Walker | children = Carrie Brady Eric Brady Sami Brady Cassie Brady Rex Brady Unnamed child (miscarriage w/ Marlena) | grandchildren = Will Horton Allie Horton Johnny DiMera Sydney DiMera | grandparents = Peter Brady (deceased) | aunts/uncles = Colleen Brady (decease) Eric Brady I (deceased) Molly Brady | nieces/nephews = Andrew Donavan IV Jeannie Donavan Stephanie Johnson Joe Johnson Shawn-Douglas Brady Chelsea Brady Zack Brady (deceased) Ciara Brady | cousins = John Black Colin Murphy (deceased) | relatives = | species = }} Roman Augustus Brady is a fictional character from the original NBC daytime soap opera, Days of our Lives. The role is originated by Wayne Northrop in 1981. The character is killed of in November 1984 and returns in the fall of 1991. Northrop exits the show again in 1994. On April 14, 1997, Roman is supposedly killed while on a mission for the ISA.http://www.soapoperafan.com/days/characters/bradys5.html#roman On July 18, 1997 the character is recast with actor Josh Taylor.http://www.soapcentral.com/days/recaps/1997/970714.php#fri It is explained that Roman was given extensive plastric surgery after he was badly injured and scarred. Actor Drake Hogestyn had debuted in the role in January 1986. However, it was later revealed that the real Roman was actually being held captive by Stefano DiMera and that Hogestyn was actually playing a completely different character who would become known as John Black, Roman's cousin. Storylines 1981–1984 Roman arrives in Salem in late 1981 and is first introduced as the detective assigned to protect Dr. Marlena Evans from the Salem Strangler who was eventually discovered to be Jake Kosnitchek. When Jake attempts to take Marlena hostage, Roman ends up shooting him. Roman and Marlena bonded and eventually fell in love. The couple planned to marry but Roman had to have his first wife who had "died" in a boating accident declared dead. However, because her body was never found it couldn't be done. Roman went to Mickey Horton for help and is shocked when his first wife, Anna Fredricks shows up in Salem with their young daughter, Carrie. Anna claimed to have been kidnapped and sold into white slavery but she had actually run off. After his divorce is finalized, Roman is charged with taking bribes. Roman was actually investigating a drug ring and he was being framed by the leader, Stefano DiMera. It turns out that Stefano was using Anna to frame him and Roman vowed to get revenge. On February 9, 1983, Roman and Marlena married. During the ceremony, Alex Marshall who was also involved with the drug ring made an unsuccessful attempt at killing Roman. Marlena's ex-husband, Don Craig disguised himself as Roman and left town with Marlena pretending to be on a honeymoon while the real Roman stayed in Salem to catch DiMera. When Roman finally got the evidence he needed to convict Stefano, Roman in an attempt to escape kidnapped Marlena and Liz Chandler. Fortunately, Roman along with police commissioner, Abe Carver tracks down Marlena, Liz & Stefano. Stefano supposedly dies of a stroke in prison in 1983. Stefano returns with his nephew, André who has had plastic surgery to look like his son, Tony. Andre and Stefano would frame Roman for the Salem Slasher murders and Roman was sent to prison. However, Marlena stood by his side and Roman later escapes jail with the help of his brother, Bo and Alice Horton. While hiding out, Roman finds his ex-wife Anna who is running from Alex. They find a letter implicating Alex in the drug ring and decide to team up. Roman would later fake his death so it would be easier for him to get around and he would then hide out in Eugene Bradford's basement. Stefano plans to have Andre kill Marlena on a live televised event but Roman manages to stop him and Stefano supposedly dies when he tries to escape. On October 16, 1984, Marlena and Roman welcome their twins, Eric Roman and Samantha Gene. In November 1984, Roman tracks Stefano to a private island where he falls off a cliff and dies in Bo's arms. However, when Bo goes to get help, Roman's body disappears. In early 1986, a man named John Black is revealed to the presumed dead Roman Brady. 1991–1994 In August 1991, it is revealed the Roman has been held captive on an island in Mexico for many years. He finally reclaims his life and is very disappointed in the fact that all of his loved ones would accept John so easily. Roman then began working on the Torres case; the Torres family was a mafia family who ran controlled drug shipments into Salem. When Bo is kidnapped, Roman decides to exchange a shipment of confiscated drugs for Bo’s freedom. However, the trade was botched and one of the Torres brothers ended up dead. Raffe Torres decides to avenge his brother’s death a plans a bomb at a party. However, Roman’s brother-in-law, Shane Donavan manages to disarm the bomb before anyone besides himself is seriously injured. Roman finally gets the evidence he needs to bring down the Torres family but he is demoted because of the illegal tactics he’s used. Roman and his oldest daughter Carrie don’t really see eye to eye and she decides to move out of his house. Meanwhile, Roman is forced to arrest his little sister, Kimberly for murder. Kimberly is so distraught that one of her multiple personalities take over and shoots Roman. Roman lives but most undergo brain surgery to get the bullet removed. In early 1993, Roman and Marlena learn that they are having another child. After the baby is delivered by John and Kristen Blake at the Horton family cabin in October 1993, a jealous Sami kidnaps the infant and but John manages to get the child back. In early 1994, Marlena and Roman are preparing for Belle’s christening when Stefano shows up to reveal that John & Marlena had an affair and that John was Belle’s real father. Roman and Marlena’s divorce is finalized in April 1994. In late 1994, Roman must save Marlena and John when they are almost burned to death at the DiMera family’s New Orleans estate, Maison Blanche. Shortly after, Roman leaves town and takes an ISA job outside of Salem. 1997–2004 On April 14, 1997 it is reported that Roman was killed while on an ISA mission. Before his “death”, Roman sent letters to his family, and Marlena and John. In his letters, Roman would forgive John and Marlena for their betrayal and even gave them his blessing to be together. In July 1997, Salem is shocked when Kristen Blake returns with a man who she claims is the living breathing Roman. It later learned that Roman faked his death because he was actually dying from a deadly virus and didn’t want his family to watch him suffer. Kristen led Roman to believe that she and John are married and Marlena was still alone. In August 1997, as Roman confessed his love to Marlena, his heart suddenly stopped. Marlena was able to revive Roman and their son Eric began believing he could reunite his parents. Roman was able to get temporary relief from a mysterious drug. Meanwhile, Roman got caught in the love lives of his daughters. Sami was in love with Austin Reed who was actually in love with his oldest daughter Carrie. Roman realizes that Sami is lying about something to keep Austin and Carrie apart. He fakes a heart attack at the wedding long enough for Austin and Carrie to reveal that Sami is lying about her son, Will’s paternity. Roman is furious when he learns that John has broken Stefano DiMera out of jail. Roman’s health begins to fail from the virus he had previously contracted and his dying wish is to marry Marlena. As they were about to marry, John, Stefano and others returned to Salem with the cure. However, Stefano later revealed that the cure was only temporary and the real cure was in his blood. In exchange for him saving Roman’s life, Stefano wanted to be pardoned for all of his past crimes and become a respected citizen of Salem. Roman was released, but the slightest bit of stress could cause him to relapse so John and Marlena were forced to hide their love. Eric decided to use the time to push his parents back to together and Roman moves into Marlena’s penthouse. 2004— =References= Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Brady family